


The most beautiful creature in the world.

by Fibi94



Series: Episode Follow Ups and Missing Scenes [4]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tom sees Penny for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Tom sees his newborn daughter for the first time and he realizes she is the most beautiful creature this world has ever seen.





	The most beautiful creature in the world.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galia_carrots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galia_carrots/gifts).



When she was first born she was covered in blood and screaming and he barely had time to study her, Alex held her for a moment as he was cutting the cord and they whisked her away to examine her. He wanted to follow her, make sure that none of those strangers harm his little girl but Alex’s grip on his hand was tight and she reminded him that he had to take care of that broken finger first.

So he did, he followed her instructions and sat through nurses snickering as they wrapped his finger in a small cast, because apparently he wasn’t the first new father that ended up in the ER with one injury or another, and almost runs upstairs to the nursery. He looks around, over two dozen babies with pink and blue caps on their tiny heads lying in their tiny beds, but Penny was nowhere to be found. He realizes that he doesn’t know what he is looking for, and panics. In his hast to come and see her he realizes that he doesn’t know what his daughter looks like, or even if she’s here.

A kind nurse comes out, “Mr. Kirkman correct?” she ask, Tom looks at her and nodes. “We took your daughter to your wife, she was hungry.” Tom chuckles, feeling the blushing rise on his neck, “She warned us you might come straight here.”

“Thank you.” He says softly and turns around.

Entering the room, Penny was fed lying happily in her mother’s arms, “I told you daddy was going looking for you first” Alex whispers to the baby that just reaches her hand to her face. Tom can feel the tears in his eyes, and bites his lip to stop the sob of happiness from leaving his mouth.

“Come here you overexcited dummy!” Alex says, he walks to her and sits down next to the two women in his life. “I know you wanna hold her.” She carefully passes the baby to him and settles back on the pillows. Tom looks down at the small pink faced baby in his arms. She yawns one tiny fist rubbing her closed eyes the best she could and the other, open palmed hand touches his chin. “Are you tired little pea?” he asks her, she’s not able to answer but she opens her eyes, they are as blue and sticking as her mother’s.

“You have your mommy’s eyes you know that?” he whispers holding her close. Alex laughs “All babies have blue eyes Tom.”

“Well your mommy wants to disagree with me all the time little pea but you know that daddy is right huh? I’m always right.”

“Stop lying to the baby Tom!”

“I am not!” he stands up and starts walking around the room, softly humming a lullaby to the baby that was struggling to keep her eyes open. He was mesmerized by her, she was a perfect mix of himself and Alex, much more than Leo who looked a bit more to Alex than him, although he has his eyes no matter what his mother in law says. The little pink cap has slipped back a bit revealing some soft blond hairs on her head, Tom puts it back on, the baby’s skin is soft and warm, much warmer than an adults and he finds himself unable to let her down even after she falls asleep.

“Tom let her down.” Alex tells him but he can’t, turning to his wife he’s unable to control the tears anymore.

“Thank you.” Is the only thing he can say.

**Author's Note:**

> TaDa!!!! Here it is my friend hope you’ll enjoy it!!!


End file.
